fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dogannoy
Summary Dogannoy is a dual Psychic/Fairy Type Mythical Pokémon from the Subterra Region. It is known for its mischevious nature and ability to absorb whatever you need most. It tends to appear randomly and whenever it's most inconvenient for the victim to cause even more frustration. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Dogannoy Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Likely several centuries old. Classification: Psychic/Fairy-Type Pokémon, Annoying Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Status Effect Inducement, Darkness Manipulation, Longevity, Toon Force, Creation, Reality Warping (Is capable of granting wishes, passively warps the fabric of reality to prevent certain attacks from hitting), Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can use any move in Pokemon at random, Forcefield and Precognition Negation, Earth Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Telekinesis, Statistics Reduction, Mind Manipulation, Purification (Type 3), Non-Physical Interaction, Healing, Power Mimicry, Paralysis Inducement, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Water Manipulation, Absorption, Energy Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Precognition, Teleportation, Intangibility, Resistance Negation (Can negate resistance to psychic-based attacks), Spatial Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Resistance to Fighting, Psychic (which includes Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis) and Dragon-type moves, Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Should be comparable to Moltres) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Should be much faster than non-Legendary Pokemon such as Empoleon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country level+ Durability: Small Country level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, hundreds of meters with moves Standard Equipment: A bone Intelligence: Despite it looking innocent and simply mischevious, it has displayed high forms of intelligence when it comes to annoying others. Weaknesses: Poison, Ghost, and Steel-type moves, incredibly lazy and annoying Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Patch in Reality:' The Dog rests on a patch of reality that it refuses to patch up. This grants it protection against most damage based moves as they're more likely to miss. *'Growl:' The user growls in an endearing way, making opposing Pokémon less wary. This lowers their Attack stat. *'Tackle:' A physical attack in which the user charges, full-body, into the foe. *'Bite:' A bite made using sharp fangs. This may cause the opponent to flinch, and it might not attack. *'Dogsong:' It's signature move. Absorbs all items the opponent is carrying. *'Sing:' A soothing song in a calming voice lulls the foe into a deep slumber. *'Taunt:' The foe is taunted into a rage that allows it to use only attack moves. *'Psychic:' The foe is hit by a strong telekinetic force. It may also reduce the foe's Special Defense stat. *'Hypnosis:' The user employs hypnotic suggestion to make the target fall into a deep sleep. *'Rest:' The user goes to sleep. This fully restores the user's health and heals any status conditions. *'Mimic:' The user copies the move last used by the foe for the rest of the battle. *'Confuse Ray:' The target is exposed to a sinister ray that triggers confusion. *'Lick:' The target is licked with a long tongue, causing damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Metronome:' The user waggles a finger and stimulates its brain into randomly using nearly any move. *'Psybeam:' The target is attacked with a peculiar ray. This may also leave the target confused. *'Future Sight:' The user prepares a powerful psychic attack which strikes the opponent later on. It ignores moves like Protect and Detect, meaning barriers and precog don't help against it. *'Telekinesis:' The user makes the target float with its psychic power. The target is easier to hit for three turns. *'Spite:' The user unleashes its grudge on the move last used by the target by cutting the stamina of it. *'Charm:' The user gazes at the target rather charmingly, making it less wary. This harshly lowers its Attack. *'Mean Look:' The user pins the target with a dark, arresting look. The target becomes unable to flee. *'Sleep Talk:' While it is asleep, the user randomly uses one of the moves it knows. *'Moonlight:' The user restores its own health. The amount of health regained varies with the weather. *'Hidden Power:' A unique attack that varies in type depending on the Pokémon using it. *'Trick:' The user catches the target off guard and swaps its held item with its own. *'Wish:' The user makes a wish, which restores health. *'Fake Tears:' The user feigns crying to fluster the target, harshly lowering its Special Defense. *'Miracle Eye:' Enables a Dark-type target to be hit by Psychic-type attacks. This also enables an evasive target to be hit. *'Psycho Cut:' The user tears at the target with blades formed by psychic power. Critical hits land more easily. *'Spatial Rend:' The user tears the target along with the space around it. Critical hits land more easily. *'Wonder Room:' The user creates a bizarre area in which opponent's Defense and Sp. Def stats are swapped. *'Foul Play:' The user turns the target's power against it. The higher the target's Attack, the greater the damage. *'Play Rough:' The user plays rough with the target and attacks it. This may also lower the target's Attack. *'Play Nice:' The user and the target become friends, and the target loses its will to fight. This lowers the target's Attack. *'Baby-Doll Eyes:' The user stares at the target with its baby-doll eyes, which lowers its Attack stat. This move always goes first. *'Me First:' The user uses the opponent's intended move before they can. *'First Impression:' An attack with great power, but only works on the first move of the battle. *'Stomping Tantrum:' Driven by frustration, the user attacks the target. If the user's previous move has failed, the power of this move doubles. *'Bone Rush:' The user strikes the target with a hard bone two to five times in a row. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Dogs Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Undertale Category:Status Effect Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Purification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Water Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Space Users Category:Bone Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Pokémon